User blog:The Woolly Howl/Featured Articles (December 2017)
Hey! In case you haven't noticed, there is a huge space in the main column of our Home page. This is because it is reserved for featured articles of every month. As users were highly uninvolved with nominations, it kinda died. But due to the overwhelming responses on many previous blog posts, we have decided to bring it back via this means to complement the new theme design. Basically, there are three articles featured monthly. A character, dragon species and miscellanous article. If this blog is successful in terms of involvement, there will be blog posts carried out at the last week of each month and discussions will last a week. As such, we should be able to reach a consesus and have the articles by the start of next month. Ad we started late this month, it will stop on 8 December 2017, Friday but the next round will still be carried out on the last week of December. Steps Listed are the steps taken to nominate or vote for an article. Nominating Firstly, you can choose to nominate a page. Before doing so, ensure that: #Is free from grammatical mistakes #Is free from avoidable broken links, file links and redirects #Has comprehensive, or at least decent content quality, is well-written and detailed #Has enough relevant files of sufficient quality to support the article content #Obeys the Manual of Style #Is stable and is not going through any major clean-up and development, which means that an edit war should not be going on on that page #Is not flagged with any improvement tags #Has never been featured before #Galleries, transcripts, categories and sub-pages can NOT be nominated. It would be best if you do a small edit clean-up on the page first. To nominate, begin by typing Page Name on a new comment to get Page Name Justify why you wish to nominate it. Secondly, read through other people's nominations and support / oppose it by replying to its comment section. Keep the criteria in mind. Support with the template and oppose with the template. When opposing, justify why you think that the article is not cut out for featuring, If certain issues on the article (eg. Red links) can be easily rectified, feel free to edit the article. As for supporting, the reason is optional. Do not shoot down any one's opinions and views about a page. Politely substantiate why you agree/disagree and provide ways to improve the page. Admins will closely regulate the discussion. Point Tallying As for point tallying, the page with the highest vote points will be featured and necessary changes to the article content will be made, how ever admins or cotent mdoerators see fit. Every is a +1 point, while every is a -1 point. If the issues raised out in an comment has been rectified, the comment will have no effect (+0) unless the user explicitly changes his reply to a . Category:Blog posts Category:Site news